Sick Day
by Daisyangel
Summary: Catherine is in trouble and Lindsey turns to the only one she can trust, Sara. Warning SaraCath femslash, if you don't like, don't read. Please RR.Chapter 3 is being reloaded to fix a couple of mistakes that someone graciously pointed out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sick Day

Author: Dacia

Rating: PgG-13 but that is subject to change.

Summary: Catherine is in trouble and Lindsey turns to the one person she can think of Sara.

A/n Ok guys this is my first Cath/Sara fic so please be nice. This hasn't been betaed, so all mistakes are mine. Please give feedback. I can accept helpful suggestions but blatant flaming will be ignored.

Lindsey Willows walked into her Mothers room with concern. Catherine was sitting on the edge of her bed, and for lack of a better word she looked awful.

"Mommy are you ok?"

"Hey Linds yah I am ok, sweetie."

"Then why do you look so awful?"

"It's nothing to worry about it's just a little cold," Catherine said with a small smile to her little girl, as she got shakily to her feet.

"Mommy, it's not just a simple cold you have been sick for almost a week," Lindsey said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Lindsey, I promise that I am fine. Go get ready to go to your Aunt Nancy's and I will get up and fix dinner ok?" Lindsey just nodded, as she turned and headed out of the room trying to think of a way to convince her mom to stay home.

After Lindsey had packed her stuff she headed into the kitchen to check on her mom. "Mommy, I'm ready to go to Aunt Nancy's. What's for din," Lindsey stopped speaking as she caught sight of her mom lying on the kitchen floor. "Mommy are you ok can you hear me!" Lindsey cried as she ran over to her mother, and knelt down next to her. After determining that Catherine indeed did have a pulse and was breathing but was unconscious Lindsey began to think about what she should do. Finally she decided to call Sara. She had watched Lindsey once when her Aunt couldn't. Maybe she should call her Aunt Nancy, but for some reason she trusted Sara more right then, so she ran for her mother's room, and grabbed her cell phone. Lindsey scrolled down until she found the number she was looking for then she pressed send.

Sara had just finished washing her dinner dishes when her cell phone rang. She dried her hands on the dish towel, and then reached for her cell.

"Sidle?"

"Sara, err I mean Ms. Sidle, its Lindsey Mommy is sick and she is not responding to me."

"Lindsey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sara or Aunt Sara? Now what do you mean your mom is sick and not responding?"

"Well you know how she's been sick lately?"

"Yes I do."

"Well tonight I went to her room to see if she was up so she can make me dinner, hopefully Macaroni and Cheese that's my favorite. What's yours?"

"I like Macaroni and Cheese to but let's stick to Catherine ok, sweetie."

"Yes I said she looked awful and she told me that it was just a cold even though she had been sick for a week. She then told me to go get ready to go to Aunt Nancy's and she would fix dinner. After I got my things packed I walked into the kitchen, and found her on the kitchen floor."

"Is she breathing? Is she conscious?"

"Yes she is breathing, and she has a pulse, but she is unconscious," Lindsey said as her voice broke, and the magnitude of the situation finally began to hit her and she began to cry.

"Lindsey, its ok, sweetheart. Now can you calm down long enough to listen to me for a second?" Sara asked as she slipped on her shoes, and after grabbing her keys and purse headed out the door and got into her Denali.

"Yes Sara, I'm listening," Lindsey said as she began to calm down.

"Good girl, I am coming over right now and then we will take your mom to the hospital ok?"

"Yes that sounds good and Sara?"

"Yes Lindsey?"

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Yes I will now do me a favor ok? I want you to call your aunt Nancy and tell her what is going on and that we are taking your mom to Las Vegas Medical Center and that I am going to be with you ok?"

"Yes I will do that," Lindsey said in an important grown-up voice.

"Good for you now there is something else I want you to do. Does your mom have her shoes on?"

"No she doesn't, but she is wearing everything else she needs for work."

"Ok here's what I want you to do. Put her shoes on her then grab her purse and make sure that her I.D is in it and then wait in the kitchen for me. I will knock when I get their so be watching for me if you can every now and then."

"Yes ma'am," Lindsey said as she ran into her mom's room for her shoes and purse.

"Ok Lindsey I have to hang up now so I can call Grissom and tell him that neither myself, nor Catherine will be their tonight ok?"

"Ok and Sara?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm sorry for making you miss work."

"Don't worry about it I don't mind, I just hope that Catherine doesn't."

"No Mommy won't mind she likes you Sara," Lindsey said with certainty in her voice. Lindsey's confession had thrown her momentarily for a loop.

"I'm sure that she does now I am going to hang up but I will see you soon, and Lindsey your mom would be proud of you your doing an excellent job."

"Thanks a lot Sara see you soon," Lindsey replied as she hung up the phone and began to put Catherine's shoes on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. This is my first CSR fic. I promise things will speed up but things have to be put in place first. I would like to thank Charmed-angel4 and Cherrydrops12 for reviewing.

As soon as she had hung up with Lindsey Sara hit the speed dial for Grissom's cell.

"Grissom."

"Griss, its Sara, I'm afraid that neither Cath nor I will be in tonight."

"Both of you why what's the matter. It isn't really possible to spare both of you.

"Well Grissom, you have to. Lindsey called me frantic you know that Catherine has been sick? Well she claimed to be fine and told Lindsey to get ready while she cooked dinner. When she

walked into the kitchen Lindsey found Catherine unconscious on the floor. She asked me to come over and I told her that I would, and that we would take Catherine to the hospital."

"All right but please keep us posted on how Cath is doing ok Sara?"

"Sure Griss, I have to go I just pulled into Catherine's driveway," Sara said as she hung up her phone and jumped out of her Denali, and ran towards the door.

Lindsey must have been watching from the front window because Sara had barely reached the door when Lindsey threw it open, and threw herself into Sara's arms sobbing her heart out.

"Linds, Shh its ok sweetie. C'mon lets go inside and get your mom to the hospital ok?"

"Ok Sara," Lindsey said as she took Sara's hand and dragged her into the house, and towards the kitchen.

"Oh and Lindsey?"

"Yeah Sara?"

"You should have asked who it was before you opened the door. I know that you saw my car and me but it might not have been me ok?"

"Ok sorry Sara," Lindsey said as she hung her head.

"Hey don't worry about it lets get your mom in to my car. Can you do me a favor?" Sara asked as she knelt down beside Catherine.

"Yes what do you want me to do?"

"Here are my keys go unlock my trunk and get me a blanket for your mom then open the back door for me." Lindsey nodded as she grabbed Sara's keys and ran out to her car to do what she was

told.

Sara's brother was an EMT and thanks to him and when she dated that loser Hank she knew a few things to check. She noticed that Catherine's breath was very labored and that her

skin was burning up even though she was shivering. "Oh Cath, poor baby. We have to get you to the hospital. You should be proud of your daughter she is being such a trooper," Sara said

as she gathered Catherine into her arms, surprised to feel how light she was. She carried her out to the car where Lindsey was waiting with a blanket, and a pillow Sara had forgotten was

in her car in case she needed to sleep at the lab.

"I did what you asked. I thought Mommy would like a pillow to. I called Aunt Nancy and she's gonna meet us at the hospital." Sara gave Lindsey a small smile as she carefully placed

Catherine on the back seat of her car and managed to strap her in. Sara wasn't sure what made her do what she did next but she leaned down and kissed Catherine's cheek. Sara let out a

gasp of surprise as a bolt of electricity shot through her. She looked over to Lindsey to see if she noticed but Lindsey was just standing their uncertainly, waiting for Sara to tell her

what to do.

"Lindsey, go and get your stuff that way you have it for when your Aunt Nancy gets their so you can go home with her."

"Ok I will but I want to stay with Mommy. Why can't I stay with Mommy?" Lindsey asked, as her eyes filled up with tears. Sara scolded herself for saying what she had said without

thinking. Sara knelt down to the little girl's level before speaking.

"I don't know if they will want to keep your mom and if they do the hospital isn't a place for a little girl to sleep ok?"

"Ok I'll get my stuff, be right back," Lindsey said as she ran for the house. She came back a few minutes later with her things, as well as Catherine's purse.

"Good thinking I forgot about her purse go lock the door, and then we will head to the hospital," Sara said as she closed the back door and walked down to the other side of her Denali.

Lindsey was back in a matter of seconds and climbed in behind Sara. After she was settled she placed her hand on her mothers arm and whispered soothing words to her all the way to the

hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n Hey everyone, I hope that everyone is enjoying this fic.

I have reloaded this chapter after fixing a couple of mistakes that were pointed out by some one.

Grissom hung up his phone and headed towards the break room. "Hey Griss where are Cath and Sara? It's not like both of them to be late especially Sara," Nick asked.

"Where is Greg?" Grissom asked.

"I'm right here sorry traffic was a nightmare from my house to here," Greg said out of breath as he ran into the break room.

"That's ok well I have four cases tonight and we're all working solo. Greg you have a 419 on Berkeley Street. Warrick you have a decomp at Lake Mead. Nicky you have a B and E at the Vegas Mall and I have a possible suicide at the rampart."

"Griss you still haven't told us where Cath and Sara are neither of them have the night off," Warrick commented.

"Well we have a problem. Apparently Lindsey found Catherine on the kitchen floor unconscious but breathing. She called Sara and the three of them are at LMC. Sara promised to call once she has news on Cath. All right everyone lets get to work, and I will call you if I have any news." Everyone just nodded as they turned and filed out of the break room and headed to their respective scenes.

Sara came to a halt outside the emergency room and got out of the car. She could see Catherine's sister waiting for them. She ran over to Sara's Denali and hugged Lindsey tightly to her. Sara, not wanting to intrude on the family moment gently unbuckled Catherine and carried her into the emergency room. "Are you ok Linds?" her Aunt Nancy asked as she looked over the frightened little girl.

"Yes Aunt Nancy, I am ok Sara is so awesome," Lindsey said with admiration in her eyes as she glanced at Sara. Sara just blushed and gave Lindsey a small smile.

"Hey Lindsey do you know if your mom has eaten much this week, sweetheart?" Sara asked.

"She's tried to eat but she keeps throwing it back up," Lindsey said softly as she glanced worriedly at her mom, who was cradled in Sara's arms like a helpless and fragile little baby.

"Ok well let's have the doctors look at her and they can tell us what is wrong," Sara said as she walked up to the receptionist desk with the others right behind her. The receptionist signed them in and asked Sara and Nancy to fill out as much of the forms as they could. Then she called for a doctor who came and took Catherine from Sara's arms.

"I wanna go with my Mom!" Lindsey said as the doctor began to walk away. The doctor turned back to the group and smiled at Lindsey.

"My name is Dr. Rose, what's yours?"

"My name is Lindsey."

"That's a pretty name. Well Lindsey I tell you what. I need to check your mom out for a little while. Once I have done that you can come and see her ok?" Dr. Rose said as she gave the small blond a smile. Lindsey just nodded and reached for Sara's hand with her free hand that wasn't holding on to her Aunts.

"Can I give her a kiss bye?" Dr.

Rose nodded and Lindsey leaned in and gave Catherine a kiss on the forehead then the doctor turned and walked off to take care of Catherine leaving the three of them to sit and wait wondering what was wrong with her.

Everyone had finished their cases and were sitting in the break room. Grissom was reading a forensic journal. Nick and Warrick were playing a videogame, and Greg was playing a card game on his cell phone. All of a sudden a cell phone rang, breaking the silence. "It's mine," Grissom said as he picked up his cell. "Grissom."

"Grissom, its Sara we are at the hospital."

"How is Catherine doing?"

"We don't know the doctor hasn't come back out to talk to us. I can come in if you want me to, but I really want to stay with Lindsey," Sara said the last part so softly that Grissom had to strain to hear her.

"No stay with Lindsey and call us when you know more ok?"

"Ok I will talk to you later Grissom," Sara said as she hung up her phone and turned back to the little girl who had fallen asleep in her lap.

"How is she doing?" Greg asked as soon as Grissom had hung up.

"She is being looked at by the doctor and Sara is going to stay with Lindsey tonight." Everyone took in what Grissom had said and prayed that Catherine would be all right.

Sara must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing she realized Lindsey was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Sara, wake up Mommy's doctor is here." Sara rubbed her eyes and blinked tiredly. She woke up just in time to here Nancy reprimand Lindsey.

"Lindsey willows! Where are your manners young lady? You know that it is not appropriate to call adults by their first name.

"It's ok Nancy I told her that it was ok," Sara said with a smile trying to make sure that the young girl didn't get into trouble. Lindsey just nodded and turned to the doctor.

'"So Dr. Rose, how is Catherine?" Nancy asked.

"Well she is running a temperature of 104.3. She is also being intubated because it is extremely difficult for her to breathe. We ran some tests, and our findings indicate Pneumonia."

"So what does that mean for her?" Sara asked as Lindsey stared at the doctor with wide eyes.

"Well we are going to admit her to the ICU to closely monitor her."

"Has she regained consciousness and what is intubation?" Lindsey asked with a questioning look on her face, not sure if she had pronounced it right.

"Yes you said it right. Intubation means that we had to stick a tube down your mom's throat so she can breathe easier. She hasn't woke up and probably won't for a while. She is sleeping of her own choice right now, but we will probably sedate her when she tries to wake up so she doesn't fight the tube."

"Can I see her?"

"Well you're not allowed in the ICU because of your age, and because of the fact that we don't want to get your Mommy any sicker."

"But I want to see her. I have to see her!" Lindsey said as tears filled her big blue eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble. Nancy reached out to take her hand but she cuddled up next to Sara. Sara just held her close and sent Nancy an apologetic look over the little girls head. Nancy just smiled and mouthed its ok I think she is comforted by you more than me right now.

"Well I tell you what. Lindsey can you look at me, sweetie?" Dr. Rose said as she knelt down in front of the little girl. Lindsey lifted her tear streaked face and looked at the doctor.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"If you wash your hands really well, and put on a mask you can go in and see her for just a minute or two is that ok?"

"Oh thank you so much," Lindsey said as she gave the doctor a smile as she got up pulling Sara and Nancy a long with her. Sara stopped at the door of the ICU, and let go of Lindsey's hand.

"C'mon Sara Mom would want to see you to," Lindsey said as she gently tugged on Sara's hand.

"Linds, I can't go in. It's family only in the ICU," Sara replied.

"Actually is your name Sara Sidle?" Dr. Rose asked consulting Catherine's chart.

"Yes it is," Sara said with a puzzled expression.

"Well you're her emergency contact, so you're allowed in." Sara stared in shock.

"I'm her emergency contact? I thought it would be Nancy," Sara said with surprise.

"Catherine wanted you as her emergency contact. She didn't explain why and I decided it was her own decision," Nancy replied. After hearing this Lindsey grabbed both adults' hands and ran into the ICU.

"Lindsey Elizabeth Willows stop!" Nancy called after her. Lindsey stopped and looked at her aunt.

"You have to wash your hands, and get a mask on first, remember?" Lindsey nodded sheepishly and did as she was told. Sara and Nancy also washed their hands and put on a mask before they walked into Catherine's room.

The site of Catherine lying in the hospital was such an uncharacteristic sight. She looked so fragile, and small. "Hi Mommy, I love you. I have been a very good girl for Aunt Nancy and Sara. Sara told me that I could call her by her first name. I have to leave now but I will see you later. I love you Mommy," Lindsey said as she gently patted Catherine's hand and then walked out of the ICU Nancy followed her out after gently patting her sisters hand, leaving Sara alone with Catherine.

"Oh Cath c'mon and wake up. You have to get better. I am going to let you get some rest. Don't worry we are taking good care of Lindsey," Sara said as she gently ran her finger down Catherine's cheek before walking out of the hospital room.

"Aunt Nancy I am sleepy," Lindsey said as she yawned.

"Ok let's go home, sweetheart," Nancy said as she put an arm around the little girl's shoulders.

"But what about Sara?"

"Don't worry about me Lindsey, I will be fine. I'm going to stay with your mom so she isn't alone. I promise to call you if anything changes ok?" Lindsey nodded and walked out of the waiting room with her aunt behind her.

Another case had come up and Grissom had taken it and let the rest of the team hang out in the break room in case Sara stopped by. "I hope that Catherine is ok," Warrick said.

"Yah me to," Nick agreed.

"Well Cath is strong she is a fighter," Greg said with confidence. Just then Nick's cell phone rang.

"Stokes."

"Hey Nicky it's Sara. I tried to call Grissom but he didn't pick up."

"Yeah there is another case and he took it. His cell phone probably doesn't have good reception. Hold on a minute, and I will put you on speaker phone ok Sar?"

"Sure Nick."

"Hey Sara how is Catherine and Lindsey and how are you hon?" Warrick asked.

"Yah how are you guys doing?" Greg asked.

"Lindsey and Nancy have just gone home. Catherine has Pneumonia and is running a very high fever. Currently she is unconscious. Her body is very weak. She has lost about ten pounds this week because she can't keep anything down. Once she wakes up she will be sedated so she doesn't fight the tube. I'm going to stay here tonight. I promised Linds I would. Besides, I'm her emergency contact, so I have to be here if," Sara stopped as her voice caught and tears filled her eyes. Nick noticed the change and took her off speaker phone.

"Hey Sar, its ok. She will be fine. You call any of us if you need anything ok little sis?"

"Ok thanks Nick I will talk to you tomorrow," Sara said as she hung up and finally let the tears of fear fall. Nick hung up and turned to the others.

"Sara is Cath's emergency contact? I'm surprised considering their relationship or lack their of," Warrick said.

"Yah as much as they fight that surprises me," Greg added. Nick remained quiet. He was the only one that knew that Catherine had feelings for Sara. He was sworn to secrecy and so he couldn't tell them anything. Grissom came in about an hour later and they filled him in on what was going on. They left out that Sara was her emergency contact.

"Ok guys go home and get some sleep. You're all on call but there are no other cases," Grissom said as he turned around and walked out of the break room. Everyone nodded and got up and headed home for some much needed sleep, while praying that Catherine would recover soon and the night shift would be back together.


End file.
